Chosenshipping's Aladdin
by WaterPrincessBlue
Summary: My version of Aladdin in chosenshipping Blue X Silver
1. Chapter 1

( :3 Hey its Blue again hope my first story went okay now I'm making a Aladdin version of Blue and Silver hope it goes okay here I go ill make up my own cities and places throughout the story well Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney movies so anyway hope you like it (: )

Chapter One : Meet the boy named Silver

Once upon a time in a Big town called New Bark City lived a boy named Silver he was very poor and a thief he never been caught but he does it he grew up not having toys like the other children growing up. He sent his whole life stealing he grew up not having any parents his mother died when he was five and his father well he ran away form him when was ten years old for treating him bad living his life on the streets of the city Silver didn't care about his life he didn't even care if he was a thief he was the town's thief after all. '' My life sucks damn '' he said to himself while cuddle himself up in one of the dark allies of the city. '' I feel like stealing something'' Silver said as he got up and puts on a cape he stole and starts to bend into the crowd of the city he looked around high and low to find something to steal but he didn't find anything until he spotted a gold and black teapot that prepared to be a genie lamp at a nearby store Silver run up to the store and grabbed as fast he could and took the genie bottle and the store clerk notice it and was chasing after him.

'' Hey ! come back here you little town thief'' the store clerk yelled to Silver but he ignore the store clerk and kept on running '' make me I'm not giving you back anything '' Silver so fast the store clerk ran out of air and the redhead boy got away easily. Silver got back to his hideout and put the genie lamp down and stare it really hard '' I wonder how you work this thing'' the boy thought to himself and use his finger and touched it and the genie lamp stated to move and shake Silver got scared and stay away form it as soon as possible suddenly a boy with golden eyes and black hair come out of the lamp and looked at Silver and started to stretch '' thank goodness someone free me form there I was getting all cramped up in there'' leaving Silver speechless he finally open his mouth '' who the hell are you !'' the genie looked at him and sighs my name is Gold and I'm you're genie.

''You're joking right don't tell me this isn't a dream'' Silver thought to himself as he looked at Gold '' ill grant you're every wish you name it kiddo'' Gold the genie flew close to him and smiles '' my every wish huh like what'' Gold uses his magical powers and proofs up a sport car no a house no everything he can think of leaving Silver standing there speechless once again soon all the stuff Gold proofed up  
>disappearing. '' Yeah tell you're wish kiddo ill make it come true '' Silver thought of something and it came to mind I want you to make me good enough for Princess Blue Gold looked at Silver and started laughing ''Are you serious? She wouldn't like you you're a damn bum and I know who she is too''<br>''Shut the hell up I didn't ask for that insult you dumb genie! '' Silver yelled at Gold making Gold mad and he started yelling at Silver '' who you calling dumb you loser I'm trying to help you!

''Hello? I heard I heard yelling in here is everything okay in here? '' it sounded like a female voice leaving Gold back in his lamp and leaving Silver quiet and walking up the voice until he seen coming up to him was a girl with long brown hair and pretty blue eyes leaving Silver to blush ten times as hard. ''Princess Blue?'' he ask with a low tone '' are you alright and how you how my name? '' she looked up at him with a odd look on her face '' I seen you in town before and people calling you're name that's how I know'' Blue smiled and looked at the poor looking boy '' so that's how you know my name what's you're you name? '' she asked Silver and Silver looked at her ''its Silver'' Blue looked at him and nodded her head'' okay then Silver well you take care it was nice meeting you I got to go my father is probably looking for me'' she said to Silver as she left the alley and went back into the city. '' wow she is pretty'' Silver said to himself as he was daydreaming Gold came out of his lamp and looked at Silver '' someone in love huh?'' Silver nodded and notice Gold and freaked out '' don't scare me you stupid damn genie?'' Gold raises a brow and sighs '' fine whatever so you want to look fancy and go see her tomorrow tonight or something?'' Gold said to Silver and Silver looked at Gold and nodded ''Sure I want to and maybe she will fall in love with me'' yeah dude its dark you should sleep Gold said to Silver as Silver lay on his blanket and fell to sleep on his against the wall and dreaming about

Princess Blue.

The end

( hope you liked it well it is the first chapter . so reviews will be nice and thanks for reading :3 )


	2. Chapter 2

( Chapter two will be up soon don't worry just be patient ^^ )


End file.
